The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant botanically known as Echinacea×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsclemc’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Echinacea cultivars with a double inflorescence form and a well-branched growth habit.
The new Echinacea×hybrida cultivar is a naturally-occurring sport of Double Scoop Raspberry ‘Balsceras’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,117 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,982,110, characterized by its double-type, coral-orange with purple colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected during May 2010 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation since May 2010 in West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.